


He Smells of Cake and Twilight

by truthtakestime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when he is feeling especially dark and lonely, the Doctor visits the Library and the woman that he saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Smells of Cake and Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in the back of my head for almost two years, growing quietly and finding its voice until my oh-so-helpful muse decided to let it out at the right time. A belated birthday present for SunnyZim (on ff.net), a dear friend of mine.

Sometimes, when he is feeling especially dark and lonely, the Doctor visits the Library and the woman he saved.

She lives in the big house now, with her crew and Charlotte and Donna's children and Doctor Moon. The Doctor is surprised (and yet so very not) to find that her closest friend here is Evangelista. She's retained her intelligence while regaining her beauty and a bubbling personality, and she can prattle on for hours about the wonders of the library. The Doctor thinks that River like's the girl's boundless wonder. He does. 

It makes him sad, some days, that he can't take them out of the Library to come sail away with him. 

As much as all the inhabitants of the big house love to have his company, more often than not they withdraw, let the Doctor have his time alone with Professor River Song. The two of them sit and talk for hours, or play chess (River always wins), or River conjures up picnic foods and they find quiet places to simply be. Most days, they compare stories. 

“Tell me what's happening,” River asks excitedly, at some point during nearly every visit. “Where are you now? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?”

It's not always easy to tell her where he's been. New York, the loss of Amy and Rory, other small things that are so much more painful for lack of companionship. The Doctor doesn't always want to answer. But he does because it's River, and she knows anyways. 

Sometimes when he's finished, she'll look at him with sad eyes and a brilliant smile through her tears. “I have seen your future,” she reminds him in a voice so full that it fills him up, “and your future is _beautiful_.” 

He never tells his current River, out in the universe somewhere. She can't know because Library River _didn't_ know, and she has to be a fixed point. She can't diverge. He knows she suspects something, however; and one day she asks him about it. Asks where he goes when he disappears and why he comes back smelling of cake and twilight and old books. 

The Doctor smiles, and it's sad. “Spoilers,” he reminds her gently. 

She resigns herself to that, but she's not happy and he can see it. (He's getting better at that, at seeing River and the truth.) He draws her into a hug. “Hey, hey. None of that now, do you understand? Remember, I have seen your future, River Song. And your future is _beautiful_.”

He has finally reached the point where he believes that these words might actually be true.

**Author's Note:**

> It is perfectly logical, of course, for the Doctor to regularly and temporarily upload himself into the Library computer to visit River there. *nods*


End file.
